Wake Up
by Luta Wildheart
Summary: So many questions... Who is he? What was he doing in her house? Where is she? What did he do to her? What are the notes? Where are they coming from? What is his name... Why shouldn't she say it? The only way to find the answers are to read the story. Rated T for killing the animals and maybe some scaries plus better safe than sorry. Not sure if really horror yet, but we'll see...
1. Chapter 1 Good Morning

Chapter 1

"GRrraAAaaAhhhHHhh..." _I always make dinosaur noises when I stretch._

_ What time is it?... 10 am... Okay, now what day is it?... Saturday... Time for breakfast._ I get out of bed and put on my watch and glasses, but my eyes aren't quite cooperating yet, so I just put them in my pocket. I pull my hair into a ponytail before I go to eat breakfast, it's always a mess in the morning. I walk down the stairs and the hair on the back of my neck stands up, _something isn't right here_. _Where is everyone? _"Hello?" I ask in a quavering voice, "Is anybody else awake?"

_Hrrrrrraaaaaaahhh._ So quiet I almost miss it, but someone made a noise... Some_thing_ made a noise. Suddenly I can't move. Can't speak. I'm trapped and something is in here. In the living room.

Now I can see eyes. Two white, glowing eyes. He walks closer and I gasp. Then I hear him speak without moving his mouth. It seems to come from everywhere at once, "_You're the one that needs to wake up, Akita._"

Then...

**- Black -**


	2. Chapter 2 Be There and be Square

Chapter 2

_Where am I?_ That's my first thought. I look around, shocked beyond belief. The world is made of blocks; like squares and cubes. Some cube-sheep and cube-cows are grazing nearby. I'm approached by a cube-pig and have a sudden and bizarre desire to punch it in the face.

Now I notice a strange feeling in my pocket, like something's in it. _My glasses!_ I reach in and gasp; there's a huge space in it! As though it could hold like 30 bedframes inside of it! No glasses though... But I can still see, weird.

A note. On the ground. Where did it come from? It certainly wasn't there before… I pick it up to read it. It says:

_"Welcome to my world, Akita." _That's my name, isn't it? _"Right now I can tell you only a few simple things that you must do here: 1) Gather wood. 2) Find food. 3) Find shelter. 4) Make a bed. And most importantly, 5) SURVIVE. There are 3 things you can do to help you achieve these goals: 1) Collect materials by punching them until they break or killing the creatures that live here and walking up to the dropped items (your pockets will do the rest)." _My pockets? That must be why they're so big. _"2) Put materials together to create tools and items. And 3) Use those tools and items to make all of these tasks easier. But don't forget that _They_ emerge when the sun sets, so the third goal is probably your top priority for right now__._

_Yours truly,_

_ H-"_

The name is rubbed out and scribbled in red pen beneath it says, "_Don't say His name."_

My first thought: Who is 'H' and why shouldn't I say his name?

After that my brain is bombarded by a million other questions, but through that terrible din I can still hear that last sentence clearly. Who are _They_, and why does that make me need to find shelter so quickly?

I decide to just drop the issue and start punching trees. I'm pleasantly surprised; it works just like He told me and I have a good supply of wood in no time. I look back at the note and frown. _2) Put materials together to create tools and items_? How do I put them together? I feel something in my bizarre pockets, dig around a little and pull out a very large book. It has a 3x3 grid on the front and I open it up. _Wow!_ The book is filled with things like recipes for new items and it tells all about them! It seems that at any time I can combine items in a 2x2 grid, but can only use a 3x3 grid (that most important items need) after I craft (that's the word the book uses for combining things) a "crafting table"… Super creative name right?

So I get to work making tools, and soon I have pickaxes, shovels, you name it! Then I look up at the sky. _It's nearly sunset already?_ It doesn't make sense but I know what it means: _I need shelter!_

Where should I build it? Well, I don't have that many materials so I could just go hobbit-style… Ya' know, like dig it into the side of a hill. So I set off to find a good hill and soon realize that I'm already on top of one. I climb down and dig out a nice little square room; then I brandish my wooden sword, set up a door, and look out the little window on it.

Time to figure out who _They_ are.


End file.
